grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceniza Espada
Appearance Ceniza has a very mature look, he is indeed tall but even if faced with someone taller his presence would still win, he walks with a proud demeanor and has two big feather wings on his back which he likes to show off, but if he needs to he is able to compact them inside his robes and appear normal, even though he is at most time shirtless, apparently unaffected by the weather. He is tattooed all over his chest, but not for fashion as those marks bear a very big significance to him. Personality A very arrogant man but not in any kind of undeserved way, he has the actions to back up his words and wont necessary treat others like less than him; in his words "I will repay any act of kindness tenfold and every disrespectful action a hundred fold." Cold minded and loyal, even if he appears angry or furious it is probably on purposes as he likes to taunt. He is not interested in love or wealth, only power. Biography Shandians posses wings since birth but these are mainly for decorative purposes as they are in no way able to serve as a form of flight because of his size, but somehow Ceniza was born with fully functional wings, since his childhood he was loved, worshiped, respected, envied and even hated by some because of this fact. His family was able to prosper because of his fame, attaining wealth and status, being one of the only "civilized" families on the Shandia tribe, but this brought disdain on his peers hearts which turned into hatred. Some of these individual bowed to bring his family down even if it wouldn't bring them any good, they just couldn't see anyone doing better off than them, so they framed him and got him and his relatives exiled out of Skypia into the North Blue, where his unique physique didn't get him good luck, but tags like "abomination". His only objective in life is power to get revenge on those who wronged him. Professions Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 15% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they’re jumping over to obtain the item. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make. Doctor: A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treating wounds. Traits 'Professional Traits' Funky Body (1 Trait): Whether gained by birth, training, modification by themselves or another person, prolonged exposure to something, or plain dumb luck, this character has a body that is less than typical. Taking this trait allows a player to make one biological change to their character that may seem completely abnormal. Big wings ' 'General Traits Shandian (2 Traits): The Shandians are a very dedicated race, whose worship and determination have held their people through the toughest of times. They have small wings on their backs that are in no way fit for flight, although they do appear to be thicker than Skypieans, as well as darker skin tones. Being the more warrior-like of the two tribe, Shandians gain Giant Strength and Bear stamina from just having better genes. Giant Strength (Free): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Bear Stamina (Free): This character's stamina is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Combat Style Ceniza doesn't like to get his hands dirty, he thinks of them as tools that should only be used for good if possible, so he usually uses as staff as a weapon to keep enemies at bay, but even if he doesn't want to admit it his true strength is indeed on hand to hand combat, having a berserk style its best if he doesn't get angry for everyone involved. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items 'Overlord '(starter): Brass staff with a weapon usage. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. '''Example of a Technique